kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2015 Event/@comment-84.103.165.105-20150916011421
Because of Computer hazard, I can only post a report of this Summer Event now. Tl, dr : I really enjoyed this Event. And for the real report : So, it was my first Event, I started playing on July 6th. 1 month casual gaming experience VS One of the hardest Events so far. My strongest girls were at Lv 40, only 1 Reppuu, 1 Shinden Kai 2, 1 Suisei 12A and 2 Ryuusei Kai, no Yasen equipment, no Kai ni, only 4 basic radars... Like the stuff that a new player can get in 1 month while not playing in a hardcore way. Even before we know that we will get 7 seven maps and some hardcores one, main objective was : Try to clear E-2, and get Harusame, who was still Event-only for me, only clear 2-4 a few days before the Event start and Haruna, the last of the sisters that I miss in order to unlock the 4th fleet, dropped the day before the Event start in 3-2, so 6-3 would be like, impossible to reach until a looong time. Noticeable ships before the Event start : Zuikaku, Hiryuu (Lv 5) and that damn Rodent from Hell (Yukikaze Lv 2) Started the Event with approximately 34k Fuel, 32k Steel, 50k Ammo, 26k Bauxite and 280 Buckets. All maps that I can reach would be clear in Easy difficulty. E-1 - Hardest morale choice of the Event : Do I really have to sink my true Waifu Destroyer Hime ? It cant be done otherwise ? Welp, let's capture her instead. Cleared in 2 days, got Urakaze during the regulars kills, and Ooyodo at the Last Kill (Big surprise at the moment). E-2 - A not-so-particulary map in my opinion, until I heard that Harusame drop on G-Node ! Runs were quite easy even on Last Kill. Cleared in 2 days, got Agan... Noshiro during the regulars kills and Kirishima started to spam drop from here. E-3 a.k.a. "THE TRUE E-7 in Hard Mode", still fear it because of my lack of good planes. AV Hime was rude at the beginning and I first started to think "Well, I beat E-2, Harusame drop in E-2, should stop and go farm for her"... Until I manage to perform a Clear Kill on Dark Mizuho. So I've continued until I finally beat the Last Dance, thanks to Lv45 Maya. Cleared in 3 days and for the drops... Kirishima even drop on the Pre-Boss Node ! No really noticeable drop here... E-4, or what veterans players would say : "Let's a have a wonderful party once more with that psychotic Airfield Hime and the Yasen Nodes". I used in first time Atago and Takao who weren't even Kai, get some LoS problems, and without Sanshiki and no Yasen equipment, get pretty good results against Airfield Hime. Yasens nodes weren't so bad. And after that I bring the Sanshiki and more Leveled CA instead of the Takao-class it was a piece of cake, until Last Dance. That Last Dance sortie... It was probably the most pure based-RNG run possible : Get to the boss with 2 Chuuha, getting a Red T, seeing 4 of my girls getting Taiha during Day Battle and only managed to sink 1 DD before the Yasen start. So Yasen start, my still-daijobu flagship Haruna has to face 5 foes, Henderson-chan has still 400 PV left and we all know how terible the RNG is in this game. I was like "There is NO WAY we can win that battle, even a miracle can't save me now". Yeah, can't win that desperate battle, and then Haruna aimed for Airfield Hime and sank her in a Sanshiki-based DA, out of the 5 enemys left. http://www.pixenli.com/images/1442/1442361239011349500.png Still can't believe it for an entire hour after it happened - I mean come on, how are the probabilty for getting THAT kind of luck ? On my first and only attempt at that E-4 Last Dance in top of that. Cleared in 2 days and no noticeable drops, only 1 Spam-drop Hiei. E-5... Not really nothing to say here, minus the fact that it was my first encounter with Armored Carrier Hime and the real Nagamon of the Kancolle universe : Battleship Symbiotic Hime. It was the first time I used Boss Support Expedition, and it worked too well on the Last Dance, killing 4 escorts in the process. Cleared in 2 days and Mutsu drop on the Last Dance. E-6... Yeah E-6, that map with the Prototype Catapult reward that can't be get in Easy. Screw that item, let's see if I can do something against the worst boss in the game : the mighty Aircraft Carrier Hime. Firsts runs weren't so goods, didn't even reach the boss... Until I finally meet her and nearly Clear Kill her (She was left with only 3 HP remain) without Kai ni or Yasen equipement. But then, after that it went pretty bad and I gave up, focusing on leveling Sendai in order to get the Yasen equipment and farm for Harusame, Shoukaku & Zuihou in E-2. But it was only Spam-drop Kirishima & Hiei, and too many Ryuujou, until finally Shoukaku drop after 40+ sorties on E-2. And then Sendai reached Kai ni and we were back in E-6, and finally get a Clear Kill on CV Hime. My morale was boosted so hard that we finally managed to Clear that damned map after that the regulars nodes screw my fleet so many times for the Last Kill. It took me 1 week to clear the map and no noticeable drop happened. At that point, I first thinking "Damn, and I only dreamed to clear E-2... Look, I can go in the E-7 map. Maybe... Maybe we can do it ! Maybe we can bring Teruzuki back in our base !" So I started to focusing on leveling my best ships and farming ressources for E-7 during 3 days... E-7. I will make it quick, but like, REALLY quick. Anyone remember Edowin's comic about the E-6 and the "You Shall Not Pass-CV Hime" ? Then, in this E-7, I met for the first time the lovely Black Wock Shooter Kai Flagship and their Insane Takoyakis from the abyss of Hell. After 16 sorties who ALL ended being Taiha in either J or M node, I gave up on Teruzuki and the Event. For real this time. BWS was too strong for me, and Air Defense Hime never has the chance to wreck my fleet. So, the Event has ended earlier for me huh ? My girls did a great job and... Wait a minute ! We still didn't get Harusame, Shoukaku or Zuihou ! E-8 a.k.a. "Do I REALLY deserve to be THAT lucky ?". Why this sentence ? Very first attempt after E-7 in E-4, getting S-Rank at Airfield Hime's lair and get Nagato drop... OK, the game telling me to farm, let's do it... But neither of the 2 ships that I still wanted showed up in E-2. A first Zuikaku dropped (My second), then some time later, it was Unryuu who has showed up. How it can be more... Don't know how to name it, but right after the first Unryuu drop at E-2, ANOTHER Unryuu was dropped again in E-2. I was like "Oh dear... Is there another person in the world who can get 2 Unryuu like that ? This is not even Luck or Miracle...". The search for Zuihou and Harusame continued for a whole week untill I give up, because CL Oni was crying after I beat her countless times. So, after that I went to E-3, searching for Zuihou who can drop more easily here. Okay, first attempt result in Urakaze and then... Second attempt... Seriously, what happened at that moment ? "Zuihou Zuihou Zuihou Zuihou Zuihou please please please please please >.< !!" "Admiral, thank you for your hard work. Seaplane Tender Mizuho has now arrived. It is a pleasure to meet you." ... I screamed with all my strength "Whyyy ?! I don't want Mizuho !! I want Zuihou !!" Still, I was happy, but also very frustrated so I returned in E-2 again. Another 3 days for nothing but 2 more Zuikaku and 1 other Shoukaku, among the rares drops. I swear that CL Oni begged me to stop beating her. And so the next day I returned in E-3. Guess what happened at the second drop ? Zuihou finally showed up ! I can let CL Oni have some vacations from now. Harusame eventually drop on E-2 G Node the next day and I was so happy at the moment. Let's see... Event ends in 3 days, I already had MORE than I expected so let's going easy and go searching Tanikaze in E-1. She never dropped. Instead I get Kumano, Nowaki and Tokitsukaze... Yeah, more gold rares kanmusus that I didn't really wanted minus Kumano for that I was very happy to get. 2 days left and Tanikaze don't want to show up... Which Kanmusu I can farm ? Wait ! I still miss that too cute pocket Battleship ! Wait for me Kiyoshimo, I will search for you in E-4... But for some reasons the Yasens nodes rekt my fleet too many times even with Shigure and Yuudachi being Kai ni. So I have went through the North route with Shouhou instead of a CA and it was WAY MORE EASIER to reach Airfield Hime... None of the Yuugumo class showed up, but another pair of Nagato-class showed up, then finally Kiyo... Oh noes, it was Hayashimo >.< ! Then, after 13 S-Rank, an angel has come : light-colored long hairs, Silver rare, Destroyer : Kiyo... NOPE, it was UMIKAZE ! And then my computed died some times after that. I didn't find Kiyoshimo but I manged to find Umikaze instead, which was the really unexpected drop. Conclusion ? Even if BWS rekt me at E-7, I still capture my true waifu Destroyer Hime, get a lot of fun and too many good Kanmusu who will stay at Lv1 for a long moment. I really enjoyed that Summer Event. I really hope it will be the same for the next Events.